1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for hierarchized access to a network for transmission of information by response in a communication frame, from stations connected to this network, and a device for the implementation of this process, which are applicable in particular in the automobile industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for transmission of information by response in a communication frame involve at least one of the stations connected to the network transmitting a start of message frame, also called a header, and in that according to this message header, another station accesses the network in order to transmit the end of the message frame containing in particular event or data information from this station.
These processes for transmission have already been described within the framework of a multi-master multi-slave network.